


Tony Stark IT

by Wix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Calling 'IT', Gen, Just a 1940's Boy, Living in a 2010 World, Misunderstandings, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Smart TV's from Hell, sort of, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Steve is perplexed by modern technology when left on his own by SHIELD and he calls a number that was given to him 'for if he needs help'. He figured it was just a help desk - Tony's not too sure what to think.





	Tony Stark IT

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:  
> Just a short story that I got in my head last night and had to type up. I hope you enjoy it!

Steve’s had less trouble with Nazi’s than he’s had with this television set.

The so called ‘smart TV’ was either declaring it’s vile autonomy or was not as smart as people these days were being led to believe. It had been working all well and good when the SHIELD agents had been watching the game earlier, and Steve wasn’t ashamed to admit how amazed he was at the picture being generated, and how excited he was to sit down and see what else could be watched on it. However, it was almost as if the second the agents who knew what to do left, the television decided that it was done with its human overlords and would forever now only play channels in Spanish.

 _“_ _Nino mi amor, no puedo esperar más para que usted-”_

Flip.

_“De hermana gemela de la experimentación de clonación que mi-”_

Flip.

 _“La bomba va a detonar en veinte minutos si no hacer algo rápido!”_ Steve shook his head and sighed, placing down the remote with a small feeling of defeat. Well, there went a day of catching games. He rolled his shoulders as he walked into the small designated kitchen area figuring that it was all well and good anyways. He lived his whole life before without any of this crazy technology and he’d do just fine now. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard he poured himself a cup of water, drinking it before his eyes landed on the small, black card on the counter.

That one SHIELD agent gave it to him before she left, the nice one who seemed so shy in his presence, with the comment of: if he ever needed help, to call this number. Steve glanced back at the TV before reaching for the card. It didn’t have anything else on it but a number typed out in block white numbers. He shrugged to himself, figuring that clearly SHIELD liked being dramatic for no other reason than the sake of drama and reached for his phone.

He dialed in the number and waited a few rings before someone picked up.

“’ello?” The male voice on the other side sounds slightly distracted and there’s the sounds of banging metal in the background.

“Um hi.” Steve says feeling slightly awkward and for a second he doesn’t know what to say so he decides just to lay out the problem. “Uh, the television won’t stop speaking Spanish, how do I fix that?” He says into the line and there’s a strange lull on the other side as the clanking dies down into nothingness.

“Come again?”

“The ‘Smart TV’? It’s stuck on like a Spanish setting or something, and I don’t know how to make it stop?” There’s more silence.

“Who is this?” There’s a new baffled sounding layer to the other man’s voice and Steve looks at the card.

“Um, this is Rogers? I got your number and they said if I needed help to call? Is this like a…help line or something?” There’s a chuckle from the other man at his explanation.

“Huh…okay, I’ll play along. I’ll give you kudos for originality Rogers. So, talk to me- your TV’s deciding to get in touch with its Latino heritage?”

“It seems so.” Steve walks back over and picks up the remote, flipping through the channels again. “No matter what channel I put it on, it switches over to Spanish.”

“Sounds like the audio default’s been switched. Okay, so tell me what kind of cable you have.” Steve pauses and looks at the television mounted up on the wall. He messes around with it for a second before pulling back.

“It doesn’t have any cables, I mean other than the power one. It’s up on the wall?” There’s silence that meets his response.

“Seriously?” Comes an answer in the most sarcastic - you’re either a moron or you’re playing with me - tone Steve’s ever heard and it makes him self-conscious.

“I’ve never had one before, they just set it up and left. Can you help me or not?”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Rogers. Grab the remote, do you see a menu button or something for ‘On Demand’? Either one works.” Steve grabs the remote again and looks.

“Yeah, I see it. It’s the ‘On Demand’ one? I’ve got it. What now?”

“Press the button twice. A menu screen should come up that will have an option for audio settings.” Steve points the remote at the screen and does as he’s told. It only takes a second before he sees what the other man is talking about.

“Okay, I see it.”

“Click it.” The clanging is starting up again in the background and Steve maneuvers the highlighted choice to the one he needs and hits it. He can immediately see the default language choice and he sees the, oh so harmless, Español. “Got it?” Steve manages to get it to switch back to English and feels a smile cross his face a feeling of slight victory running through him. He’s got this, he’s going to figure out this time in no time at all.

“Yeah, I think that did it.” He says as he turns off the television and turns it back on to hear, the frankly still ridiculous lines being delivered far too dramatically, but in English. “Thank you so much.”

“Yup, Tony ‘Glorified IT’ at your service.” The sarcasm is practically dripping through the phone and Steve almost wants to shake his head at it, but he won’t because this person helped him out and that would just be rude.

And Steve hates being rude to people who were trying to do their jobs.

“Well, thank you again.” He says as the other hangs up and he starts flipping through the channels.

+++ 

“Tony,” Pepper says as she enters and she sees the Bluetooth in his ear as he taps it to end the call. “Who was that?” She asks and Tony just shrugs with the most baffled look on his face.

“Not a fucking clue. Wrong number I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment!


End file.
